Fortress of Ascension
The Fortress of Ascension (Temple of Ascendancy, Castle of Rule '''or Castle of Domination') (abbreviated as '''FoA') is the final dungeon of the Xenia Continent where the evil Ascendant God Thanatos resides. There are many orbs in this dungeon that are activated by collecting the orbs from the other Gods' dungeons in Xenia. Each of the Orbs has a different effect. The second room is different from the others. It contains 3 long rows of platforms and a type of bomb at the left. Gargoyles appear at the far right and begin moving to the left towards the bomb. If a Gargoyle reaches the bomb, the screen briefly flashes white and kills all players. It is possible to dodge this, but it will usually fatal the player instead. Players need to defeat the Gargoyle to prevent their deaths. Once the Gargoyles are defeated, a lone Gargoyle near the bomb will appear. It is like a regular Gargoyle in the other rooms of the dungeon. The only other dungeon that has this type of room is in King Fang's Lair. In the fortress, the Grand Chase travels through the lair of the Ascendant God, Thanatos, who are reminded to use the Deity Orbs to battle the creatures here. Along the way, they encounter Iblis, a goddess who once worked together with Thanatos, until he betrayed and corrupted her. After they free her from the grasp of darkness, she then requests that if Thanatos wants to change to a different form, he were to be spared. After finding Thanatos, he remarks his impression on how the Chase made it so far to his deadly palace, and plays a "game". During the epic battle, Thanatos begins to tire and changes into different forms, who then changes to his true formation and then gets defeated. After Thanatos is defeated, Ashtaroth shows up and takes Thanatos' Essence then runs to Archimedia. Before he does so, Sieghart stops him, revealing himself as a Highlander. Ashtaroth, labeled as Baldinar by Sieghart, reveals that he once exterminated everyone but two, Sieghart and Mari during sometime in Kounat's destruction. Although a Deity was defeated on this day, his ultimate power is held on a lesser being. What could hold for this new journey? Normal (Level 68-70) Hard (Level 69-71) Very Hard (Level 70-72) Champion Mode (Level 71-73) Monsters *Sataniel's Warrior *Gargoyle *Dark Hierophant *Hera *Iblis (Mini Boss) *Thanatos (Boss) Dialogue Beginning We're finally here. The monsters here seem to be on a whole other plane! I don't think we can take on these monsters alone. I think we'll have to use the five orbs the other gods gave us. Pre-Mini Boss Iblis: ... Hmm? What's a young girl doing here? Whoever she is, that creature attached to her back doesn't seem like any ordinary monster. Looking at her, it's like revisiting my own sordid past. Post Mini Boss Iblis: Ow...My head... Are you all right? Don't over exert yourself. It seems you've been under Thanatos' spell for quite some time. Iblis: Lord Thanatos used to be a gentle god, but look what he's done to me... So Thanatos does this to gods and humans alike. This is maddening! We must stop him! I agree. But, shouldn't we take Iblis to a safer place first? Iblis I'll be fine. I am a temple maiden here, I am already safe. Then we can go take on Thanatos knowing that you'll be all right. Iblis: I feel a bit brazen asking this of you, but I have a single request. When you defeat Thanatos, if by some chance he asks to be transformed back into his former self, please don't destroy him... Boss (1st Form) Thanatos (1st form): Welcome to my humble abode, Grand Chase. I have been expecting you. Hmph, too good to come out and meet us? Afraid of the challenge? He doesn't look scary at all, he actually looks quite handsome and refined. Everyone, don't fall for it! He may look harmless, but he's giving off some incredibly powerful evil energy! Thanatos (1st form): Alone you were nothing, but you made it this far by coming together and combining your strengths. I am impressed. Pity for it to all have been in vain. All right, let's cut out all the unnecessary chit chat. Tell us how it is that you have the soul stone! Soul...stone? Thanatos (1st form): Hahaha! I don't know what you're talking about. Now, your little streak of luck has come to an end. Gaze upon my power and tremble in fear! Boss (2nd Form) Thanatos (1st form): Such an amusing game! I could go on playing forever, but I am getting bored. Now, the real battle begins! (Thanatos emerges into his second form) Thanatos (2nd form): Haaaaaaaaaaaa! Boss (3rd Form) Thanatos (2nd form) This game ends here! Now you are undone, gaze upon the horrors of my true power! (Thanatos emerges into his third and final form, beginning the REAL battle.) Thanatos (3rd form): Khaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Post Boss Battle Ashtaroth: I can't believe it. You've destroyed the Ascendant God... You?! Where did you come from? Ashtaroth: You won't be getting it this time. I will be taking the Orb of Ascendancy. And the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky. Thanatos (3rd form): Ashtaroth...you...you traitor... Ashtaroth: I have nothing more to do with you. To think you couldn't get rid of little children like these. Now, disappear! Wait! Ashtaroth: What's this? You! How dare you try and thwart me? Hehehehe...hahahahahaha! Ashtaroth! Whoops, I mean Baldinar, how I've missed you! Ashtaroth: Who...who are? Ha~~ap! Ashtaroth: Why, you're a...You're a Highlander! But I took care of all the Highlanders! That's right. You destroyed them all, but you never imagined there'd be at least one survivor, eh? High...lander? Kounat...Baldinar ...Zzz... Eh? Why is she doing that again? Ashtaroth: One of the Highlanders survived...and what? Mari?! Where do you think you're looking? Ashtaroth: Krrrk...Damn. You really are a Highlander. Damn...damn... I'm not sure what a Highlander is, but don't forget that we're here, too! Ashtaroth: I will be making my exit for now. To think, Kounat has two survivors... Wow, he's really gone. So many things have happened all at once, my head kind of hurts. Sieghart, could you please explain to us what's going on? ...But first, I think we should look for another clue. Where are we going next, then? Archimedia. The land of neverending warfare. Ashtaroth has surely gone there. Anyway, this child here seems to be named Mari. But she's lost consciousness again. Come on, everyone! We won! Shouldn't we be promoting a more celebratory atmosphere? Um, you're right. We should celebrate that we've won...for now. Trivia *This is one of two dungeons that has MP Absorbing abilities, the other in Valstrath. However, the Cursed Cairn Stones are non-offensive characters. *This dungeon is the first to feature a boss with three forms. *This dungeon is where the manual for creating Thanny Boy, a pet version of Thanatos (Champion Mode). *This is one of few dungeons where there is not a direct path to the boss in Champion mode. *This dungeon presents its own theme, but for unknown reasons, the theme was changed, the theme can be heard in the "Music" folder from where the game was installed. *This dungeon also is one of few dungeons which features a fanfare after defeating the boss, before the Reward Screen loads, the others being Victor's Fortress, Forest of Life, Gaikoz's Castle, and Kaze'aze's Castle. Category:Dungeons